please dont go
by ohmydeer
Summary: remake dari fanfiction ku yang ada di wordpress dengan cast infinite myungsoo - missA suzy, penasaran? silahkan baca.


" aku mohon jangan pergi "

" kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini "

" maafkan aku "

author: Roong

pairing : oh sehun and xi luhan

summary : itu hanya karna aku yang merindukan mu hari ini.

disc : fix buatan aku, pernah aku post di beberapa situs wordpress ff dengan cast bae suzy, kim myungsoo dan park jiyeon, dengan nama author senss98 atau sy98, ini cuma hasil remake nya.

recommended song: Davichi – Its because I miss you today

Davichi – don't say goodbye

semua nya dari sisi luhan

. . . . . . .

Roong Present.

. . . . . . .

Please, Don't go

. . . . . . .

bangku taman, hembusan angin sore yang menyejukkan, langit yang sudah berwarna orange, jeritan anak anak yang sedang bermain ditaman menemani ku dalam kedinginan ku. bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin di korea selatan. mengingat kalau sekarang musim dingin, aku sudah terbalut dengan syal tebal berwarna merah hasil rajutan ku saat musim dingin tahun lalu. pakaian hangat dan panjang serta celama jeans yang panjang pula sudah ku pakai untuk melengkapi kehangatan ku hari ini.

ini bukan lah hari special untuk ku, tapi entah mengapa. jika dia yang meminta ku bertemu, ada rasa senang dalam hati ku. bertemu dengan nya menampakkan dua sisi diriku. menampakan aku yang senang dan aku yang merasa… bersalah. huuh menyedihkan memang jika menjadi orang seperti ku.

xi luhan. aku bukan lah orang yang terlalu berarti dalam hidup nya. aku hanya lah serpihan batu kerikil dalam hidup nya yang selalu menghalangi jalan nya untuk maju ke depan. tapi ini bukan sepenuh nya salah ku. ini juga salah nya.

aku menikmati detik demi detik menunggu dirinya. aku yang selalu menunggu dan menunggu. sungguh, sebenar nya aku sangat membenci diri nya. tapi aku lebih membenci diriku yang terus menangis dan tertawa hanya karna dia.

sebenar nya siapa yang bodoh?

sekarang aku disini. di bangku taman panjang berwarna putih. aku duduk sendiri, jarak nya agak jauh dengan taman tapi ini masih termasuk dari bagian taman. aku hanya sendiri disini. sebenar nya aku kesal karna aku yang baru menyadari perasaan ini setelah dia bersama orang lain. aku benci dengan status pertemanan yang dulu kami jalani. aku menyesal akan itu semua.

hanya zona persahabatan.

bersamaan dengan aku yang masih setia duduk menunggu nya di taman ini. tiba – tiba ada sepasang tangan kokoh nan halus yang melingkari bagian kepala ku tepat nya di bagian leher ku. ini kebiasaan nya akhir – akhir ini.

memeluk bagian kepalaku.

" apa kau lama menunggu? ", tanya nya seraya duduk di bagian lain disamping ku, dia menggenggam jari - jari tangan ku dengan erat nya. sungguh, jika dia sudah memperlakukan ku semanis ini. aku sangat tidak ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat, aku ingin seperti ini terus. tetap bersama nya.

aku tersenyum padanya. menampakkan ekspresi wajah ku yang menggambarkan kalau aku bahagia dia ada di samping ku sekarang. jantung ku berdetak dengan irama yang tak menentu,

" selalu begini. tapi entahlah, aku sangat bodoh karna aku tak pernah bosan menunggu mu selama apa punb"

dia membalas senyuman ku, senyuman indah yang membuat mata nya seraya mengecil saat bibir kemerahan nya mengangkat ke atas. pipi nya pun mengangkat dan itu membuat ku makin mencintai dirinya. dengan sekali hentakan, sekarang aku sudah berada dalam pelukan nya, pelukan yang sangat aku rindu kan. pelukan yang sering aku rasa kan saat masih di sekolah menengah dulu. namun ini berbeda, pelukan nya dulu adalah pelukan tanda persahabatan dan bukan pelukan yang setulus ini.

aroma tubuh nya pun masih sama, wangi mint dan maskulin yang menenangkan perasaan ku.

" aroma tubuh mu berbeda ", ucap nya masih sambil memelukku, aku tersenyum. sampai segitu kah dia memperhatikanku?

" iya. aku mengganti nya. kurasa wangi permen lebih cocok dengan ku ",

" apapun yang kau suka. aku juga akan menyukai nya",

itu adalah kebohongan yang sangat manis untuk ku.

" setiap orang harus berani mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, bukan ", ucap ku miris,

sebenar nya ini menyakitkan tapi aku selalu berpura – pura tidak terjadi apa – apa. walaupun air mata terus mengalir, aku selalu tau bagaimana cara untuk menyembunyikan nya. sesuatu yang tersisa, lambat laun akan menghilang. semua akan terhapus, semua akan menjadi kenangan kecil yang sangat amat manis untuk di kenang. sehabis hari ini, aku akan terbiasa untuk menjalani hari – hari ku. menjadi sebuah bayangan di tengah – tengah sehun dan kyungsoo. berpura – pura menjadi sahabat mereka berdua, dan nanti saat hari minggu tiba. aku akan bertransformasi menjadi kekasih dari oh sehun.

bukan pura – pura, namun ini kenyataan nya.

perasaan bersalah ku muncul saat sehun dengan tiba – tiba memperhatikan ku seperti ia memperhatikan kyungsoo, berbuat manis padaku. namun aku menyukai nya, aku memang bodoh. banyak orang yang menganggap jika di selingkuhi itu lebih menyakitkan tapi yang aku rasa kan sekarang adalah.. menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan seseorang adalah lebih menyakitkan.

sehun. dia kekasih ku sekaligus tunangan dari do kyungsoo. sahabat ku yang sangat amat dekat dengan ku. they say love is blind and yeah, i'm so blind.

sehun melepaskan pelukkan nya dari tubuh ku yang lebih kecil dari nya. ada rasa hampa saat ia melepaskan pelukan nya.

" jika kau sudah lelah menunggu ku. jangan pernah sekali pun menangis, pukul saja aku", ucap nya sambil terkekeh kearah ku.

aku berteriak tanpa suara dalam hati. aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. kebodohan yang ingin aku buang jauh – jauh dari hidup ku, apakah sehun pernah bertanya sesakit apakah menjadi diriku? apa kah ia pernah bertanya padaku apa yang aku rasa kan saat melihat nya sedang bersama kyungsoo? pernahkah sekali saja ia menelisik kedalam hati kecil ku? hati ku sudah terluka, sudah menganga kesakitan karna luka yang ia buat.

" jika aku mulai lelah menunggu mu di sini. aku akan pergi, dan jangan bodoh, aku tidak akan membuat mu merasakan kesakitan karna perbuatan ku ", ucap ku seraya mengarahkan tatapan ku kearah lain. aku tidak sanggup menatap mata nya dan membuat ku tenggelam di dalam tatapan nya yang teduh.

beberapa menit setelah aku mengucap kata – kata itu, kami diam tak bergeming satu sama lain. aku mulai menatap nya lagi, tatapan nya berbeda dari yang barusan ku lihat. ada rasa ketakutan yang tergambar disana.

" aku tau ini salah. tapi aku mohon, jangan pergi "

dia egois. aku tau dia pasti merasakan sakit di hati ku saat ini. sehun tau kalau aku mencintainya dan aku juga tau kalau sehun mencintaiku. aku sangat ingin memutar waktu dimana pada saat itu aku duluan yang bilang kalau aku mencintai nya, bukan kyungsoo.

" kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. mungkin saja aku yang meninggalkan mu, atau mungkin.. kau yang nanti nya akan meninggalkan ku ", cairan krystal bening sudah tertumpuk di pelupuk mata ku. aku mohon, jangan terjatuh pada saat seperti ini.

dia sangat mahir membuat ku jatuh tertunduk karna prilaku nya. dia bisa membuat ku hanyut dalam pelukan nya, " maafkan aku ", dua kata yang selalu ia ucap kan padaku.

semua itu karna aku yang sangat merindukan mu hari ini. mungkin karna angin terasa begitu dingin dan cuaca yang begitu cerah. jika waktu berlalu sedikit lebih cepat, bisakah aku bertemu dengan mu sekali lagi? jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dan mampu membuat mu lebih bahagia, akankah kau melupakan ku?

terkadang, jika aku memikirkan sehun. aku hanya mengingat saat saat bahagia ku dengan nya.

" aku selalu mencoba mengerti ", aku sedikit tertawa agar suasana tidak terlalu menyedihkan.

deringan dan nada ponsel dari saku sehun menginstrupsikan tawaan menyedihkan kami. ia lantas merogoh ponsel dari saku nya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari sisiku. dia berdiri di samping pohon tinggi yang ada di samping bangku taman. dia tersenyum sambil berbicara dengan orang di sebrang telfon, dan aku yakin kalau itu adalah kyungsoo. hati ku membuka luka nya nya.

setelah beberapa menit dia pun kembali lagi duduk di samping ku,

" hyung, ", dia mengusap surai kecoklatan ku. aku menatap nya mengerti, dan tersenyum.

" tidak apa – apa. dia lebih membutuhkan mu. pergilah menemui nya ", tersenyum getir dan tetap memandang nya. itu lah yang aku lakukan sekarang.

dia mengecup kening ku seperti biasa, jika ia sudah begini aku hanya bisa pasrah. " jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau bukan lah seseorang yang rapuh. kau kuat ",

aku ini rapuh, tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari nya.

dan aku pun memberikan senyuman tulus ku. lalu, dia berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari ku setelah melambai dan tersenyum.

melihat nya yang semakin jauh dari gapaian ku, aku sangat ingin memeluk punggung nya dan berkata kalau ia hanya boleh disini. tapi itu terlalu egois, oh tidak. aku dan dia sama sama egois, kalau aku mau. aku bisa saja meninggalkan nya dan mencari pria lain yang lebih baik dari nya, tapi aku tidak bisa. aku terlalu mencintai nya. jika ada kehidupan selanjut nya, aku akan memilih menjadi seseorang yang masih mencintai sehun dan menjadi cinta sehun. aku ingin menjadi seseorang satu - satu nya dalam kehidupan sehun. tanpa orang ke tiga, ke empat, ke lima, dan seterusnya. aku ingin menjadi satu - satu nya dalam hidup sehun.

bersamaan dengan turun nya matahari dan digantikan dengan indah nya cahaya rembulan di musim dingin. aku menangis di tempat ini, tempat sehun yang meninggalkan ku dengan senyuman nya. aku menggeram dan luka di hati ku semakin lebar, ini lah yang aku lakukan jika dia mulai pergi ke cinta nya yang lain.

cairan krystal bening ini semakin deras. air mata ini menggambarkan rasa sakit ku. entah sudah berapa banyak yang aku keluarkan, karna aku tidak pernah menghitung rasa sakit ku.

" aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan mu, oh sehun "

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

e n d

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

extra quotes :

banyak orang yang bilang kalau, ' aku bahagia jika melihat mu bahagia, percayalah '

menurut ku, itu adalah ucapan terbodoh yang pernah aku ucapkan,

jika kau memang sangat mencintainya, kau tidak akan mungkin bilang demikian.

mungkin seharusnya kau bisa mempertahankan dia, jika kau sudah ditinggalkan ( atau meninggalkan ) nya, tidak seharusnya kau berkata demikian,

itu hanya membuatkan satu luka kecil yang lama kelamaan akan membesar nantinya.

. . . .

. . . .

a/n : thanks for reading, don't be silent readers please (:


End file.
